


Some Things Never Change

by Windturtle



Series: Non-Linear Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poor Draco, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windturtle/pseuds/Windturtle
Summary: Draco and his father discuss some changes since Draco's return from the alternate timeline.





	Some Things Never Change

“Something happened that night you left the Manor,” Lucius said as he eyed the dancing flames in the fireplace and toyed with his teacup. The tea inside had probably long ago gone cold, with the length of time they’d been sitting in silence.

Draco had suspicions for what this talk was going to be about and his stomach tightened. He and his father had clashed on many issues since he’d returned. He did note that his father had said “left” not “fled” or “ran away” or any of the other words he could’ve used.

“Yes,” Draco said. He would allow this line of questioning for now since his father’s voice was neutral so far. There had been a lot of questions hanging in the air since he’d returned. He’d only vanished, as far as he and Potter could guess, a few hours. Meanwhile, since his return Draco had turned on the Dark Lord and helped Potter to destroy the last of the horcruxes. Facts that had not gone unnoticed.

“What exactly happened? Your change of attitude towards Potter was surprising.”

Draco glanced over. Lucius looked exhausted, as he had ever since he’d come out of Azkaban. Draco wasn’t sure he’d ever look normal again. None of them were ever going to be the same. 

“I’m not sure you’re going to believe it,” Draco said. 

Lucius frowned as if this answer was back-talk. “What reason would I have not to believe you?” he asked, offended.

Draco took a sip of tea and looked back at the fire for a moment, trying to stop his stomach from clenching. It had been a few months, but everything still seemed so fresh in his mind, every shadow was a Snatcher waiting to strike. Every whisper was a hex coming at his back.

It meant that far more than the tired anger he still felt towards his father, he was exhausted. The hunt, the battle, Potter’s apparent death, all had taken their toll. He pushed those thoughts away before his breathing could quicken with remembered fear.

“I slipped into a different timeline and went back in time seven years,” Draco said, and looked back at his father, meeting those gray eyes with his own.

Of course that wasn’t the answer Lucius was expecting. “You what?” He stared at Draco.

“I went back in time in a different timeline,” Draco said, firmly, proud that he kept his voice from trembling. “Neither myself nor Potter are exactly sure how it happened. We spent nearly six months there before we were able to return.” Lucius was still staring at him. Draco stared back. “I did say you wouldn’t believe me.”

Lucius frowned. “Draco, I’m surprised that you would make up some ludicrous lie--”

“Father, if I was going to lie I would at least take the time to make up something plausible,” Draco said with a sigh, too tired to be snappish.

“Did you have a Time Turner?”

“No, and neither did Potter,” Draco said. “If we’d had Time Turners we wouldn’t have spent six months attempting to get back.”

Lucius turned away from him, looking back to the fire. Draco could see him trying to wrap his mind around that answer. “You worried your mother.”

“I’m glad someone was worried about me,” Draco murmured. Putting down his teacup, he got up and walked calmly from the room, surprised his father didn’t try to call him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a few drabbles and maybe a short story set in the Non-Linear universe. I hope you all enjoy them!


End file.
